Infinity no Skyline
Infinity no Skyline (InfinityのSkyline) is the fourth opening song of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Rik/Yun Kokoro no okufukaku yume Tor/Sak Mina ga mieru, kikeru, kanjite, Tor/Sak/Yun Watashi wa hoshii Infinity no Skyline Sudeni NYUUSEU wo mita koto ka? Yozora de kagayaku Hikaritachi wa nagareboshi dayo Me wo shimeru kagiri, watashitachi wa are wo minai Rik/Yun Yume wo miru, akogareru, shitai Rik/Yun Touku ni mada aru Tor/Sak Todokanai you dearu, kankaku no sakkaku Tor/Sak Nanika, mieru dakedo furenakute mo ii Shiyou suru hitsuyou gaaru jikan Matte iru koto wa Eien no you ni youna da Nani ga mirai wo hoji suru ka Watashi wa shiritai Are no mukou wa nani ka? Infinity no Skyline |-|English= My dreams deep in my heart I want everyone To see, to hear, to feel them Infinity's Skyline Have you seen the news already? Those shining lights at the night sky Are supposed to be shooting stars We won't see it as long we don't open our own eyes Admiring, dreaming, longing for It's still far away Seeming unreachable, an illusion in the distance Only something, we can see but not touch The time, I need to use Just for waiting for you, Seems like eternity I want to know what the future has I want to know what It's beyond Infinity's Skyline |-|Japanese= 心の奥深く夢 皆が見える、聞ける、感じて、 私は欲しい InfinityのSkyline すでにニュースを見たことか？ 夜空で輝ける 光たちは流れ星だよ 目を閉める限り、私達はあれを見ない 夢を見る、憧れる、慕い 遠くにまだある 届かないようである、間隔の錯覚 何か、見えるだけど触れなくてもいい 使用する必要がある時間 待っていることは 永遠のようにようなだ 何が未来を保持するか 私は知りたい あれの向こうは何か？ InfinityのSkyline Full Version |-|Romaji= Rik/Yun Kokoro no okufukaku yume Tor/Sak Mina ga mieru, kikeru, kanjite, Tor/Sak/Yun Watashi wa hoshii Infinity no Skyline (Doko ni iru, saido attemoii ka? Itsu, saido anata wo mieru ka? Touku ni aru, betsu no sekai de Todokanai) Sudeni NYUUSEU wo mita koto ka? Yozora de kagayaku Hikaritachi wa nagareboshi dayo Me wo shimeru kagiri, watashitachi wa are wo minai Rik/Yun Anata no negai wa nandesuka? Rik/Yun Shikashi museideari, watashi ni iwanai Tor/Sak Chinmoku no kabe no ushironi nani ga kakureru ka? Tor/Sak Watashi wa koukishin ga tsuyoi, shiritai Watashi no mawari no anata no himitsu shugi no koudou Kore wo enai Iinasai, shimeshinasai, setsumeishinasai Watashi ni HINTO wo ataete Arigatou, watashi ga seichou shimasu Naze, anata wa subete wo shitteru? Sudeni kore wo okonatte Anata ga aru younimieru ijou Mystery no Dream Kore wa muri dayo Akirameru Demo, yuujin wo houkisurunai Minna wa watashi wo shinjite Minna no hitsuyou to suru kagiri, watashi wo hitsuyou no younada Mystery no Dream Yuiitsu no hane de, tobanai JANPU no tame ni yuuki ga hitsuyou Kanashii taizai shinaide, mae e mieru Mirai wa, NYUU ADOBENCHAA wo hojiteru Rik/Yun Yume wo miru, akogareru, shitai Rik/Yun Touku ni mada aru Tor/Sak Todokanai you dearu, kankaku no sakkaku Tor/Sak Nanika, mieru dakedo furenakute mo ii Kokoro no okufukaku yume Mina ga mieru, kikeru, kanjite, Watashi wa hoshii Shiyou suru hitsuyou gaaru jikan Matte iru koto wa Eien no you ni youna da Nani ga mirai wo hoji suru ka Watashi wa shiritai Are no mukou wa nani ka? Infinity no Skyline Watashi wa NYUU REBERU ni itarutai Watashi ni katattanode Anata no hyoumen no ushironi nani ga kakureru ka? Anata no chuushin ni nani ga kakureru ka? Watashi wa shimeseru Infinity no Skyline Kore wa muri dayo Akirameru Demo, yuujin wo houkisurunai Minna wa watashi wo shinjite Minna no hitsuyou to suru kagiri, watashi wo hitsuyou no younada Mystery no Dream Watashi wa NYUU REBERU ni itarutai Watashi ni katattanode Anata no hyoumen no ushironi nani ga kakureru ka? Anata no chuushin ni nani ga kakureru ka? Watashi wa shimeseru Infinity no Skyline Mukou aru nani ga Watashitachi no Sky rain |-|English= My dreams deep in my heart I want everyone To see, to hear, to feel them Infintiy's Skyline (Where can I meet you again? When can I see you again? You're far away, in another world Unreachable) Have you seen the news already? Those shining lights at the night sky Are supposed to be shooting stars We won't see it as long we don't open our own eyes I want to know what's your wish But you are silent, you don't tell me What's hidden behind the wall of silence? I'm curious, I want to know Your secretive behavor around me I don't get it Tell me, show me, explain me Your giving me tips, Thank to you, I'm growing Why do you know that much? You seem to have gone though this already You're way more then you seem to be Mystery's Dream It seems impossible And I want to give up But I can't let down my friends They're beliving in me They need me as much I need them Mystery's Dream With only wings, you won't fly You need the courage to jump Don't stay sad, look forward The future holds new adventures for you already Admiring, dreaming, longing for It's still far away Seeming unreachable, an illusion in the distance Only something, we can see but not touch My dreams deep in my heart I want everyone To see, to hear, to feel them The time, I need to use Just for waiting for you, Seems like eternity I want to know what the future has I want to know what's beyond Infinity's Skyline I want to reach new levels Because it tells me What's hidden behind your face What's hidden in your heart I'll be able to show you Infinity's Skyline It seems impossible And I want to give up But I can't let down my friends They're beliving in me They need me as much I need them Mystery's Dream The time, I need to use Just for waiting for you, Seems like eternity I want to know what the future has I want to know what's beyond Infinity's Skyline What's beyond Our Skyline |-|Japanese= 心の奥深く夢 皆が見える、聞ける、感じて、 私は欲しい InfinityのSkyline （どこにいる、再度会ってもいいか？ いつ、再度あなたを見えるか？ 遠くにある、別の世界で 届かない） すでにニュースを見たことか？ 夜空で輝ける 光たちは流れ星だよ 目を閉める限り、私達はあれを見ない あなたの願いはなんですか？ しかし無声であり、私に言わない 沈黙の壁の後ろに何が隠れるか？ 私は好奇心が強い、知りたい 私のまわりのあなたの秘密主義の行動 これを得ない 言いなさい、示しなさい、説明しなさい 私にヒントを与えて ありがとう、私が成長します なぜ、あなたはすべてを知ってる？ すでにこれを行って あなたがあるように見える以上 MysteryのDream これは無理だよ あきらめる でも、友人を放棄するない みんあは私を信じて みんなの必要とする限り、私を必要のようなだ MysteryのDream 唯一の羽で、飛ばない ジャンプのために勇気が必要 悲しい滞在しないで、前へ見える 未来は、ニュー・アドベンチャーを保持してる 夢を見る、憧れる、慕い 遠くにまだある 届かないようである、間隔の錯覚 何か、見えるだけど触れなくてもいい 心の奥深く夢 皆が見える、聞ける、感じて、 私は欲しい 使用する必要がある時間 待っていることは 永遠のようにようなだ 何が未来を保持するか 私は知りたい あれの向こうは何か？ InfinityのSkyline 私はニューレベルに到たい 私に語ったので あなたの表面の後ろに何が隠れるか？ あなたの中心に何が隠れるか？ 私は示せる InfinityのSkyline 使用する必要がある時間 待っていることは 永遠のようにようなだ 何が未来を保持するか 私は知りたい あれの向こうは何か？ InfinityのSkyline これは無理だよ あきらめる でも、友人を放棄するない みんあは私を信じて みんなの必要とする限り、私を必要のようなだ MysteryのDream 向こうある何が 私達のSkyline Appearances * Episode 01 (Performed by SEASON) Trivia * Despite being Infinity's theme song, it's first anime performance with vocals is by SEASON. Category:Songs Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies/Song Category:Infinite Skies/Openings